The Redferns of Rainbow Valley
by tvaddict09
Summary: Valancy and Barney return to the Blue Castle after their European venture.  What does the future have in store for them?  Brings them to PEI where we re-unite with some of our favourite LMM characters and their offspring.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my favourite LMM novels and I really wanted to continue the story. Not only that, I also wanted to join a little of my favourite LMM characters to this story. Hold in there with me and it will all get together in the end. Anyway - here is the beinning story. R&R and I hope you enjoy. I cant' think of a title yet, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know!**

"Welcome home Moonlight" Barney said as he and Valancy crossed over the threshold of their Mistawis island home.

"Oh Barney! It's so lovely to be home!" Valancy exclaimed while unlocking the latches to Banjo and Good Luck's boxes. Banjo immediately re-positioned himself on his chair and looked around with disdain. No doubt showing his disgust for having been taken away in the first place. Lucky on the other hand wrapped himself around Valancy's and Barneys ankles, evidently happy to have his masters back at home.

"Even after travelling the world Barney, there is no place like our Blue Castle. Not even the finest places in all of Europe." Valancy exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked about her surroundings. "Barney, lets not go away again for a spell. Mistawis is calling to me. I want to spend my time here again re-uniting myself with the woods and feeling at _home_ again with this place!"

"Whatever you wish dearest" Barney chuckled. Although he had to admit to himself it was lovely to return somewhere that felt like _home. _ All the more homely now with his handsome wife sharing his love for his favourite spot on earth. "After all – John Foster really does need to knuckle down and start writing again" Barney teased.

"I can see your Stirling clan has been in to give the house a spruce up" Barney commented.

"Oh yes. The Stirling pride couldn't let us come home to a messy house that's for sure" Valancy laughed. How Barney loved to hear her laughter. Made him want to bottle it up and listen to it till the end of days. "Even though Mother is still outraged that we insist on living in this 'dreary old hut' as she calls it. I think she was half expecting us to come home and buy a mansion at the Port. Couldn't understand why a millionaire's son would want to live somewhere that she couldn't brag about. Olive on the other hand is more than thrilled as it means she and Cecil are the ones with the nicest house out of the clan. Doesn't she put on airs about it!" Valancy laughed again.

Valancy was amazed at how much her life had turned around. It seemed like another lifetime before she began _living_ at the Blue Castle with Barney. Was she really afraid of old Uncle Benjamin and his silly jokes? Did Mother and Cousin Stickles really have that much reign over her? Where Mother's silent freezes left her fearful and despondent. "I never knew how companionable silence between two people could be" Valancy had once said to Barney. It seemed too hard to believe that she once lived at that old Elm Street house where laughter was unheard of. Oh how much she and Barney laughed over things now. With their little family jokes, Barney's half-cynical jabs, or just the _world_ in general. "To think I was happy to receive my death sentence and leave all this behind" Valancy thought to herself. Looking back now, Valancy felt so foolish to have believed Dr Trent's letter. She couldn't help but be at least a little bit grateful. For without that letter, she was sure she would still be dreary old maid Valancy Stirling of Elm St.

Barney however, after Dr Trent's colossal mistake, didn't want to take his word for it that Valancy was now "fighting fit" and insisted on taking her to some of the best heart specialists 'just to make sure'. Eventually Valancy put her foot down. "I'm not going to any more doctors Barney. You know as well as I do that everything is fine. So stop hovering and lets just enjoy the life that is in front of us!" And so, Barney let it be, although not without a few more months of rushing to Valancy's side every time she so much as stumbled. Valancy laughed it off and teased Barney for worrying so, although if she honestly asked herself she would have said she liked the attention. "To think that I thought you didn't care for me!" Valancy often joked. "Why I think I always knew deep down that you _did_ care, although I didn't want to believe it. Then I _couldn't _believe it because after all, I had married you under false pretences and you were such a bachelor I felt certain you wouldn't want a woman around for the rest of your life."

"Dearest, I hadn't lived until you came into my life" Barney assured Valancy. "Why I was merely existing before you came along. You showed me that love really does exist. Poor little old me who really had the same empty upbringing that you did, although in a different way."

"Barney, let us promise that our children will have the most fulfilling life they can. A life full of travel, literature and wilderness. For they couldn't grow up in any other place than Mistawis."

"Just wait till old Dad has a say in that" Barney chuckled. "He'll want any grandchild of his attending the finest schools and receiving the best education. Forsooth! I say. Didn't do me any good. And I won't have any Redfern of mine having Purple Pills or Hair Tonic brought upon them!" Barney said vehemently.

"Well then we'll just have to bring him over to Mistawis and let this darling place work it's charm on him" Valancy compromised. For she did love Old Doc Redfern. After spending some time with him when they visited in Montreal. She figured that you couldn't help but _love_ him. But even that couldn't draw her away from Mistawis now. Not for anything in the world.

Sighing happily, Valancy felt Barney's strong arms embrace her waist and kissing the nape of her neck. He often reminded her of that curve on her neck that maddened him if she looked just the right way. "Just the way Tierney painted you" Barney would comment. "I'm off to Bluebeards Chamber" Barney whispered into her ear before setting off to spend some solace time on his own and unwind from their travel.

Valancy, noticing that there really was nothing to do for her darling house, settled down on the chair outside to drink in the beautiful scenery that made this her home. If anything, Mother really had done quite the job at sprucing up the old Blue Castle. Even if she still didn't quite understand her daughter!

* * *

Valancy arose early the next morning and crept out of the house to re-unite herself with the woods once more. Usually she loved the little adventures that she took with Barney, but today she wanted to explore the woods on her own.

It felt like a lifetime since she had been here. She and Barney had gone on their 'proper honeymoon' as Barney called it, traveling all around Europe and Barney showing her all of his favourite haunts. He seemed to know exactly what she would want to see and Valancy once more felt as though she was really living. Oh how much her life had changed now!

From the culture and busy streets of Europe, Valancy and Barney then trotted to Montreal to spend some time with Old Doc Redfern, much to his pleasure. Valancy at once understood what Barney had meant by feeling lonely in such a big house, surrounded by so much grandeur! "Oh Barney, I never imagined that growing up with such splendour could be so…. Lonesome! Barney let us never live in big, grand houses where we could loose each other simply in the vastness of the place. Let us always live in a house that calls to us and _wants_ us to live there. Not a house that has everything showing on the outside but not real soul. For these places are nice for a holiday, but not to live in. It will never feel like _home_ otherwise." Barney had chuckled and said that he would never again live in such a castle. "I like a house that you can have a kinship with. So yes Moonlight, we will live as the poorest millionaire's around. Won't that be the talk of the town!"

Valancy loved Old Doc Redfern. With his abrupt manner of speaking and even with all the grandeur that surrounded him, he really was a sweet old man. A man who was brimming with pride to have his son and 'darling little wife' come visit him and keep house with him. It was nice for Barney to re-acquaint himself with his father. They left promising to keep in touch and continue to visit him when time allowed. For all the grand parties and functions didn't suit either Barney or Valancy as a full time occupation.

"Oh it's nice to get dressed up once in a while, but I always feel so aware of myself at these functions. Around here, I don't feel like a distinguished Stirling, but rather just a tiny little pea in a big pot!"

"A little pea that carries one of the most influential names in Montreal" Barney teased.

One thing Barney was adamant on was trying to keep his John Foster identity secret. "Leave me with one secret now woman! Not from you, I will share my secrets with you, but I can't deal with the world knowing about this too." And so the Stirling clan were swore to secrecy about the John Foster books. This didn't seem to bother them much, for the name "Foster" didn't have the same pull as claiming your daughter or niece had married "Doc Redferns' son." And so, Barney was going to spend this summer re-opening Bluebeards chamber and writing once more 'those silly nature stories' as Valancy's mother put it. Valancy was looking forward to seeing what new writing 'John Foster' could derive, for trapsing around Europe wasn't the best environment to write nature books.

All in all they had a lovely time though both were happy to be home where they could be away once more with public appearances and the world watching over them. It was nice to be at home with their woods, dryad's and favourite haunts once more. Valancy grinned to herself once more as she waltzed through the woods like a nymph. Why this spot of land belonged to herself and Barney. She couldn't see anyone as well aquianted with it as they. Slowly, Valancy thought she must head back, for Barney would worry otherwise. He was hovering so, at the moment, making sure she wouldn't over-exert herself due to 'her condition'. While Valancy herself knew her limits, Barney wouldn't hear of it. He was adamant that his wife was going to stay healthy until the winter came, even if it meant locking her up inside away from the woods that she loved so much. "Can't have you trapsing half way across the island and harming yourself! What kind of a man would let his wife do that, especially in your condition!" Barney exclaimed.

Valancy felt a thrill of excitement as she thought of what was to come over the winter. How right with the world she felt on this very day. Sighing, she turned around and headed back home, feeling a warm glow simply at the thought. She was _home!_

Valancy came home to find Roaring Abel had dropped by for a visit. He and Barney were resting on the porch out back. Smiling, she went to join the both of them.

* * *

"So I suppose we better go and visit your family now that we are home Moonlight?" Barney commented to Valancy the next morning.

"Oh I am sure they are arranging some big hoopla for us now that we are back." Valancy laughed. "Although yes, we really should go and visit Mother and Cousin Stickles at the very least."

"Shall we call on them today? What say you to pulling out old Lady Jane and going roaring down Elm Street" Barney chuckled.

"Oh wouldn't I love to see their faces! But we must be 'dignified' now Barney, since they can't use the excuse that you are some jailbird that I married to disgrace the family." Valancy answered slyly.

Meanwhile Cousin Stickles and Mrs Frederick were in the sitting room working on a quilt. One could never let their hands get idle, even now with a well to son-in-law. Stirling pride had certainly ensured that a family gathering in Valancy and Barney's honour was being arranged, although it was still in discussions as to who will host the event, with each Aunt and Uncle wanting to have the pleasure of announcing that "Bernard Redfern, son of old Doc Redfern's magic purple pills had dined in this _very_ parlour." Olive however would not join in, often commenting to Cecil on the drives home "I can't understand why everyone is near falling over Doss now for her affections. Can't they all just see that her and Barney are sharing jokes about our family behind their backs. Have they all forgotten how she disgraced our family name, going to work for that awful Roaring Abel and his daughter Cissy. I can't believe they can just forgive and forget the way she accidentally _found_ herself a husband. I heard Cecil, that she was the one to do the asking! The idea of it! Well I for one won't forget. I won't put our hand up to host this luncheon they are preparing, although we must go. It would be wrong of us not to go."

Shortly after dinner, Barney and Valancy pulled up infront of her old Elm St home. A perfect time for calling in. Even from being out of home and out of their routine for so long, Valancy could still rattle off exactly what Mother and cousin Stickles would be doing. For time felt like it stood still in that dreary old house. Valancy shuddered at the thought that this still could be her life and once more, she silently thanked Dr Trent for that horrible mistake. Slowly she and Barney ascended the stairs to the front door. "Lovely roses!" Barney joked as they past the rose bush long ago that Valancy had attacked with her scissors. For ever since that day it had bloomed in splendour. Mrs Frederick never understood why, although she wasn't game enough to try once more to cut it the way that Valancy had when she 'took a turn' as the family now jovially referred to her change in character. Even Uncle Benjamin now chuckled over the memories often recalling at family meetings "remember when Doss_ Valancy….". Uncle Herbert would often say to himself after a visit from Valancy and Barney "That girl has spunk. Never noticed it before when she was under old Amelia's thumb. But spunk she has!"

Smiling to herself, Valancy noticed how much easier it was now to face the old Stirling clan with Barney beside her. Oh how they laughed over their antics when they returned home. It made the visits that much more bearable. Valancy had regained her job of asking "Why" or "What" to all of Uncle Benjamin's jokes, although this time she found that she half enjoyed the jokes now. For nothing was as dreary or as much of a drag as it used to be. Gently slipping her hand through Barney's, she looked at him as she raised her free hand to knock on the door.

* * *

So Doss_ Valancy and Barney were going to have a baby. Mrs Frederick thought to herself as her daughter and son-in-law drove back home to their island retreat. What will society think raising a millionaire's grandchild in that dingy old shack "out back." She had tried to reason with them, implore them to consider buying a 'larger' place down at the Port, but Barney and Valancy were adamant that their "Blue Castle" as they called it was the only place to raise a child. How ludicrous! Oh how the town will talk. A Deerwood Stirling and a millionaire son living like paupers! Why could God have not blessed her with a more obedient child. Although, one really can't reason with a millionaire's daughter in law. After all what leg did she, Amelia Stirling have to stand on now. No, one must grin and bear the cross that she had been given. She must take the good with the bad. After all, she never believed that Valancy really had completely recovered from her 'turn'.

Barney and Valancy were enjoying a quiet evening curled up on the couch, each enjoying the quiet solace of the other's company. "Happy to be home my sweet?" Barney asked her after a spell.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel" Valancy replied, sighing happily.

"Although I can't seem to wait until the winter Barney. The wait almost feels unbearable!"

"Time will pass quickly enough" Barney consoled. "Which reminds me, I have a letter from old Dad. He wants us to spend Christmas with him again in Montreal. How shall I break the news to him?"

"Oh invite him down Barney! He's lonely in that ridiculously big house. Nobody should be lonely at Christmas, and since we will be unable to travel to Montreal, he should come and spend some time with us here….tell him he can stay as long as he wishes" Valancy responded jovially.

"Your wish is my command mistress Redfern" Barney chuckled. "And so I must leave once more to old Bluebeard. For I feel a writing spell coming on and I may be up late again tonight." With that, Barney rose from their comfortable spot on the sofa and slowly turned to his chamber to correspond with his father. But not before turning back to marvel of the sight that was his wife. How wholesome this house now felt with her in it. His house really did feel like a home now, and it really was good to be back. For all the world did not suit him as well as their Blue Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry this one is so short, I found it hard to write because it was a bit of a 'filler' with nothing much happening. Next chapter more will come to play I promise! Bare with me :). For all you avid LMM fans also, the timelines may not exactly match up because I don't have much idea about the Jane/Valancy timelines, and I couldn't bare the thought of 'killing off' some of our favourite characters... so please, stay with me over the coming chapters and I promise that it will all come together in the end :). R&R!  
**

Valancy and Barney were enjoying the evening sitting in front of the firelight of their home. 'Little John' was sitting on his fathers lap while Barney was telling him tales. "Oh Barney, isn't he the most darling little thing!" Valancy gushed, admiring her son. Looking around her, Valancy smiled at the picture. Cats in front of the hearth, their dog lying at her feet and their son sitting in Barney's lap, with the baby sleeping close by.

For three years had passed since we last met them and the Blue Castle had changed in many ways. 'Little John' as he was affectionately known was now two years of age. There had been much discussion over his name although Valancy had eventually won out. "I can't win against you Moonlight. You just have to look at me in that little way of yours and I have to agree. So call the lad what you wish, but you can answer all the questions as to how he landed his name." And so 'Little John Foster Redfern' was christened. "I don't see how we can call him anything else, Valancy had argued. For John Foster added a little light to my otherwise dreary days at Elm St. It just suits him so Barney. What a scandal it will cause for not naming him after a prestigious Redfern!"

And a scandal it did cause! How the town talked about the Redfern's baby's name for months! "Must have been Valancy's idea" some would say. "She always did have her nose stuck in those nature books. At least the name is decent, that's what, and not one of those frivolous names going about these days."

The Stirling clan were the most horrified. They could have survived the child not being named after someone on their side of the clan, after all, how could they possibly compete with the Redferns, but to have neither side of the family acknowledged was unheard of. Mrs Frederick thought she would die of shame when she heard what Valancy had named the boy. Uncle Benjamin chuckled to himself and often told the family "Well Doss_ Valancy _did_ name the child after a Redfern really… in a roundabout sort of way." And so, the Stirling clan consoled themselves with this fact, although none of them could really share the truth with outsiders. The Stirlings were many things, but they were not one to break promises!

"Gem" was another little surprise that entered the household soon after Valancy and Barney had returned. Returning late one night from a dance at the Port, Valancy found the tan coloured puppy hiding in their dory. "Barney, we can't just leave him here, all alone out in the cold. Why he'll catch his death!" Without a second thought, Valancy had picked up the pup and was nursing him to her chest. A stronger man than Barney would not have been able to disagree. "Best bring him in then, though Banjo will have something to say about it I'm sure." Barney had said. Good Luck had warmed to the frisky puppy quickly and the two could be regularly seen snuggled up together by the fireplace. Banjo however, would spit and rage at the intruder into his home. One thing was certain; the pup quickly learnt that Banjo's couch was strictly off limits. Valancy and Barney loved watching Banjo's theatrical performances whenever the dog came near. For they also knew in the dead of night that Banjo would come to the sleeping pup and clean his happy face.

And so, the Blue Castle felt complete. "How homely this place feels now. To think I used to return here in the dead of night and find the house a cold and lonesome place. Nobody home to greet me. Now this place is full of warmth, laughter and joy" Barney had said one evening. Little John grew up to his name and spent many days out in the woods with his parents on day adventures and it was evident from an early age that his parents' love for the outdoors had been inherited. He and Gem were growing up to be the best of friends and John could often be seen holding onto the dogs' fur for support as he learnt to take his first steps.

Roaring Abel was now a frequent visitor to the Redfern household, for nowhere could he find a better meal or better company. "The house is awful lonely now that Cissy has gone" he often commented, for he was always a welcome guest at their house. "Always said you could cook a good, hearty meal Valancy!" Roaring Abel complimented. Valancy loved having him around, even in all of his drunken states. Although for the baby's sake, she would no longer allow Roaring Abel near him in his roaring stage. "I'll never close my door to you, but I won't let our boy pick up your colourful language" Valancy had laughed. And henceforth, Roaring Abel had tried to subdue his words "only when the little tacker's around, as I can't be good all the time, and a good blasphemy is good for the soul!"

Old Doc Redfern had accepted his son's invitation for Christmas all those years ago, and each visit he made to the Blue Castle became longer and longer. The spell of the quiet country island was fast winning him over, as well as the warmth he felt while staying with his son and daughter in law. Now, since the arrival of the newest member to the Redfern clan, the Old Doc had simply kept extending his stay. This of course was much to the pleasure of Valancy's family, who held an immeasurable number of dinner parties in his honour.

Cecilia Jane Redfern was the much awaited latest addition to the clan. Her name, this time was one that Barney and Valancy could agree on. "Cissy was such a sweet girl Barney, and after all, if not for her, then I don't know if I ever would have had the courage to leave the clutches of my mother and Cousin Stickles." Barney merely laughed and assented claiming "Always liked Cissy, despite her unfortunate events. She was always good company."

The Stirling clan were of course pleased with the new additions to Valancy's family, although Mrs Frederick was worried for their upbringing. "Why Valancy just swoons over her children like they were the finest creatures on earth. It's indecent that's what! Why the other day, I saw her dancing around her baby's crib!" she exclaimed. When approached by her mother, Valancy merely laughed it off commenting "Why Mother, I'm going to show these children as much love as I possibly can. Decent or not! I want them growing up to be wholesome little people." Mrs Frederick was shocked at her daughters outburst and decided then and there that it was up to her to ensure that her grandchildren had a good, solid, practical upbringing, since it was clear their own mother wasn't going to do it. How Barney allowed his wife to act in such a manner was unfathomable!


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, the real story begins :). Enjoy!**

"Moonlight what say we all go for a jolly summer break this year? I think I've found the place that has our name stamped all over it." Barney claimed, one evening early spring while they were resting after a busy day enjoying one of the rare spring days around Mistawis where the whole world seemed alive again.

"Away for the summer Barney? Where could possibly be better than here?" Valancy questioned.

"Ah, I think I have found a place." Barney winked. "None other than Prince Edward Island. An old friend Perkins is renting out his place this summer and I think we should go for a spell. We shall live as though it is our homeland and we'll get a lovely feel for the place."

"Perry Kent from school says his grandparents grew up there and he goes back all the time. He's shown me pictures Mother, it's really pretty and he always has the best stories to tell! Oh can we go Dad?" Cissy exclaimed listening in on her parents discussion.

"I must admit, it does sound just like a place I would like." Valancy said.

"What say you John? Think it sounds like a good place for a Summer adventure?"

"Sure. Perry raves about the place. Dad think we could go hunting round the woods you were telling me about?"

Barney chuckled before agreeing. "Well that's settled then. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

* * *

It was a warm spring afternoon in Glen St Mary where three women were sitting in the parlour enjoying a rare day together. For Mrs Marshall Elliott seldom made it down now from Four Winds to visit her old friends. "My old body isn't what it used to be Anne dearie." She was won't to say. Anne merely smiled and hugged her old friend always claiming "Why Miss Cornelia you still don't look a day older than when we first met all those years ago when Gil brought me home as a new bride!" But even Anne couldn't deny that she didn't feel a little older herself. Although most would admit that Anne Blythe held her age well. Her hair still as red as ever, although perhaps with a few more grey hairs than before. Her grey-green eyes still sparkled as they did when she first arrived at the Bright River train station all those years ago. Although now with a hint of sadness behind them that only could come from losing those close and dear to you.

"It's still hard to believe that I'm a grandmother and all the children of Ingleside are grown." Anne claimed reflectively.

"But Mrs Dr Dear, think of all the fine matches they all made. And Ingleside, still full of children running about!" consoled Susan who still couldn't bare anyone saying anything ill of any of the children, or grandchildren of Ingleside.

"Yes, it certainly is nice to have them all so close and visiting often. All except my ambitious little Di, who seems as settled in Toronto as she was here in PEI."

"My it's been a while since we've seen her. Is she planning a trip home anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure; it all depends on Alonzo's schedule really. I still can't believe that she married one of Phil Gordon's boys. Isn't it funny how all the things come together?" Anne commented.

"Yes well they all made good matches Anne- dearie. Jem with Faith, Nan with Jerry, Di with Alonzo, Shirley with Una and of course Rilla and Ken."

"I'm just glad they all married islanders Mrs Dr Dear. None of these off-shore folk. Never know what their family type is like" Susan said matter of factly.

"Couldn't agree more. Say, has anyone heard from Carl and Persis lately?"

"Not for a while now. I think last I heard they were adventuring in Egypt or somewhere just as extravagant." Anne replied.

"It's not safe to go traipsing around the world as though it was only a mile long" Susan argued. "They'll catch their death with all this exploring. Why imagine all the diseases they could catch!"

"I assure you its quite safe Susan. And even you enjoy all the post cards and stories they have to tell when they return back home." Anne chuckled.

"Did you hear who is renting the old Perkins place for the summer?" Mrs Marshall Elliott asked while sitting in the Ingleside parlour catching up with old friends.

"Gilbert told me it was someone Redfern?" Anne replied non-plussed.

"Some Redfern! Why Anne-dearie really I thought you were better at keeping up with news events these days!" Mrs Marshall Elliott scolded. "He's none other than Bernard Redfern, the son of Doc Redfern of the Purple Pills and Hair Tonic. Half of Glen St. Mary swears by them."

Anne laughed lightly "Oh those silly things. Gilbert thinks it's a great big money-making machine. Pills do nothing as far as he can see. Mind you we could just be getting cynical in our old age!"

"Money spinner or not Mrs Dr Dear, I can't believe they are coming to PEI. Just think millionaires on our island!" Susan said reeling at the thought.

"I wonder why they are not staying at White Sands?" Anne mused.

"Oh something about wanting to get a 'feel' for the island I heard." Mrs Marshall Elliott commented. "The whole family is coming I believe. Bernard Redfern, son of the Old Doc, his wife Valancy and their two children John and Cissy. I think they're aged around the same as all of the little Blythe's, Ford's and Meredith's."

"I must tell the children to introduce the young ones to Rainbow Valley when they come. That is if they want to associate with us country folk. No doubt they are probably all dolled up and too fancy for us down here."

"Oh Mrs Dr Dear, I hear their boy is quite the nature type. Always traipsing about the woods. Have you ever heard Mrs Dr Dear of a millionaire family living in the woods? Apparently they live 'out back' in country Ontario. Far away from any significant social setting."

"It sounds as though they will fit right in here! Although, I still hold onto the hope that one day that John Foster will come and visit and write about good old PEI. Why he has such a way of writing about the woods and nature that just makes the world come to life again!" Anne sighed.

"Ah I see your husband coming rattling along that path now Anne dearie, which means that he'll soon be ready to drive me home. Guess we better get moving then." Mrs Marshall Elliott commented.

"Has the afternoon past by so fast already? It seems like summer can't come along fast enough" Anne sighed.

* * *

"Oh Barney, this place is just perfect. You thought the Alhambra was closest to my Blue Castle, but that was the old pipe dream... this, _this_ is the closest to our Blue castle. Why have you ever seen cliffs so red?"

Barney chuckled at his wife's reaction "And what of the house?"

"Perfect and homely, just as we like it! And you can see the shore from the parlour window. I could sit there and watch the waves break all day!"

"I see the children have disappeared already" Barney teased.

"Of course, off to explore their surroundings no doubt!" Valancy laughed light heartedly.

"Your mother will be disappointed once more that her attempts at 'reigning them in' have failed once more"

"Oh Mother would be shocked at it all. Olive couldn't understand why we would traipse to 'dreary old PEI' when we could just head to any extravagant country in the world."

"Are you happy with our choice Moonlight?"

"More than happy" Valancy exclaimed folding her arms around Barney's waist.

* * *

John and Cissy were wondering around the woods of their new Summer house, acquainting themselves with the PEI rolling hills and shoreline. John took much pleasure in stopping along the way to explain to his younger sister all the little treasures he found along the way, for the many walks he spent with his father had not gone on deaf ears.

John wondered ahead of Cissy who was stopping to make herself a necklace out of flowers. Ahead he found a lovely spot with a brook running along and a lovely bed of mossy grass, perfect for reading a book, thinking or just enjoying watching all of nature wonder past. Ahead of him he saw a young dog bound up to him. Bending down, smiling, John greeted the dog with pats.

After a moment past, John heard a man's voice behind him saying "He likes you"

Instantly he looked behind him to see a distinguished looking man, rusty red hair with soft curls, hints of grey and a crooked smile. As he stepped forward, there was a faint limp to his gait. John sized him up and liked the gentleman instantly.

"What's his name?" John asked.

"Sunny. His real name's Sunday, though we all call him Sunny. Long standing tradition in our family to name our dogs after days of the week" the man chuckled and instantly John liked him more.

"We used to have a dog" John said matter of factly. But the gentleman didn't miss the hint of sadness in his eyes. "His name was Gem. He was my dearest friend. Best friend a boy could have" John said, now looking at the ground. Sunny came up to John once more and nudged his hands to which he involuntarily responded by patting the dog once more. The kind-faced gentleman came closer to the boy, listening intently, for John knew that he wanted to hear the story.

"We found him just before last winter real sick. Dad says he'd been poisoned, but Gem and I, we knew those woods better than anyone, other than Mother and Dad of course. He only lived a few days more." The gentleman patted John's shoulder sympathetically.

"I had a dog just like that when I was a boy. I never have forgotten about dear old Gyp. Nothing quite like a dogs love."

"How did you ever get another? Mother says I can, but I don't want to. Not yet."

"Can't say Son. You'll know when the right one comes along."

John smiled and looked up once more at the man. He could see in his eyes that this man understood. "My name's John Redfern."

"Ah, moved into the old Perkins house for the summer?"

"Yes. Do you come here often?"

"Quite often. Used to play here as a boy. We call it Rainbow Valley. You'll often find myself, Sunny or some kids about your age playing around here. You'll be most welcome to join in the fun."

"It's a nice place. Rainbow Valley… the name suits. How did it come by such a name?"

"We thought of the name as kids. Well, my brother Walter did anyway. My name's Dr Blythe by the way. Jem blythe."

"Nice to meet you."

And the two continued to talk and aquaint themselves with each other, until such time had passed that Jem had to leave to continue on his duties.

"Must go Son. Swing by again sometime, No doubt everyone will be wondering where I am" Jem chuckled.

John watched his new friend go and waved farewell, before racing off to find his sister and tell her all about the new acquaintance he had just made.

* * *

"What say you and I do a little bit of exploring by ourselves?" Valancy asked her husband later that day after they had settled into their new place.

"I must admit, I'm curious to see more of that shoreline myself" Barney assented.

And so the two walked on enjoying the scenery around them, enjoying the fresh sea air and breeze.

"I can feel it's going to be a wonderful summer Barney" said Valancy prophetically. "I feel young again! This wind makes me want to run and be a girl once more!"

Barney laughed at his wife's antics. "I daresay, I can never quite picture you as one 'old' dearest. But surely a woman of your stature wouldn't want to be seen running out in public" he teased.

"Barney, I was never allowed to do such a scandalous thing as a child, do give me this one opportunity where I can throw caution to the wind and be frivolous just this once. Look, nobody is around, they'll never know that a Redfern all the way from Ontario did such a scandalous thing!"

With that Barney laughed once more "Who am I to refuse a woman such a request!"

* * *

Anne and Gilbert were out on a late evening stroll along the banks of four winds shoreline after visiting Mrs Marshall Elliott. They were both discussing recent events and the latest news and happenings.

"Did you hear that Charlie Sloane took ill last winter Anne-Girl? Just found out this morning. It doesn't seem like we are of the age to be the ones getting ill and suffering back pain!"

"Don't remind me Gilbert! Please. I don't want to think of being old! Why, I still feel sprightly enough that if Josie Pye dared me to walk on a roof top again I would!" Anne laughed. "But Alas, it can't be so. Davy wrote to me last week to tell me that he is now a grandfather for the first time. To think of Davy a grandfather! Why, I still feel as though he's the incorrigible six year old child who locked his sister in the chicken coup!"

Gilbert laughed at his wife and gently slipped his hand through hers as they continued to walk. For time had not changed their love, which was as strong as it was that day long ago Anne heard that Gilbert had "got de turn."

As they walked on, they began to talk of the new family that was to be staying at the Perkins' residence.

"I rather like the sound of this Valancy girl Gilbert. She sounds like such a free spirit and good company. Why Susan told me the other day that _she _asked this Redfern man to marry her. Fancy waltzing up to a millionaire and proposing marriage!"

Gilbert chuckled at the idea. "Takes the romance out of it I say Anne-Girl. Now where's the fun in that!"

"I'm sure it's just some rumour that Susan has picked up. After all, for all the way our world has changed, I can't imagine _that_ changing!"

"I believe I see our couple in question right now." Gilbert claimed, pointing below along the shoreline to a younger couple strolling along arm in arm.

Anne and Gilbert continued to watch as the couple talked, smiled and laughed.

"They look so happy and in love" Anne sighed.

"Ah but nobody could be as happy as us Annest of Anne's could they?" Anne smiled, and leaned into Gilbert's strong arms as they continued to walk. She watched as the younger couple began to talk and jest, and later, the woman squealed delight and began to run full pelt along the shoreline, dress flying behind her and leaving her husband laughing quietly and holding her shoes. She stopped, red faced, hair disheveled and beckoned for her husband to join her before taking off for a run again.

Anne laughed a little and said to Gilbert, "I think I'm going to like these Redferns."

"You would!" Gilbert chuckled.


End file.
